Ever After High: New students
by storyteller316
Summary: [First read 'Ever After High: Other tale', and 'Ever After Ghoul'] This story takes place after the epilogue of 'Ever After High: Other tale'. Join Magenta White-Queen and the other children of the original students as they now take on the crazy of Ever After High. Some students are even the children of Monster High students.
1. Chapter 1: New year

Years after her mothers had graduated from Ever After High, Magenta White-Queen was placed in their old dorm room.

"Looks good," said Magenta as she finished making her bed. The canopy was gold while the covers and pillows were black and purple.

"Wonder where my roommate is though," said Magenta as she noticed all the unopened boxes on the other side of the room. The door to the room then opened as a girl with a red hood coving a head of brown hair with a green stripe down the middle walked in. She was also wearing a pink and black dress.

"Didn't know you were my roommate, Magenta," said the girl with a hateful expression as she removed her hood to reveal wolf ears. The girl's name was Garnet Hood, the daughter of Cerise and Cedar who was made from an old red oak tree.

"Are you still mad, it was months ago, and I'm the one who should be mad in the first place," said Magenta.

"You burnt the present you brought to my birthday party," said Garnet as she moved in a way that revealed the wood grain in her neck.

"You told Bud Charming that I liked him and he tried to kiss me," said Magenta with a half angry yet disgusted expression.

"But you told me that you liked him!" said Garnet.

"I told you the guy I like is charming, not a Charming!" said Magenta.

"I really need to get my ears checked," said Garnet as it hit her that she had miss understood what Magenta had meant.

"First I had to fight people who thought I was gay like my mothers, and then because of this I had to fight people who thought I like him," said Magenta as she fell back onto her bed.

"I'm sorry, Magenta, I know now that I hexed up big time," said Garnet.

"I should have worded myself better, sigh, and I should have cleared it up afterwards," said Magenta.

"Who is the guy you like then?" asked Garnet.

"I'll give you a hint, he's the first Vaewolf in history," said Magenta as she covered her eyes with her arm.

"You're in love with Clarence Wolf, the son of Draculaura and Clawd Wolf?!" asked Garnet with a stunned expression.

"Keep your voice down, we don't know who might hear you," said Magenta as she jumped up from her bed.

"But you two havent talked since Monster Elementary School on Earth," said Garnet.

"I know, but I fell for him back before he became a jerk, and I've never been able to get those feelings out of my mind," said Magenta who started to tear up.

"How about we stop this talk and go get something for lunch?" asked Garnet as she noticed that it was noon. She also wanted to change the subject to calm her down.

"Sounds good to me," said Magenta as she wiped away the tears. The two then left their room for the Castletieria.


	2. Chapter 2: What's wrong

"Mm, I can't believe how good this is," said Magenta as she eat some spaghetti with cheese on top.

"I thought you couldn't taste since you're an artificial life like me," said Garnet.

"Farrah Goodfairy created this ring for me, it allows me to have all the scenes of a normal living creature," said Magenta as she showed her the ring.

"I wish she would do that for me, after all she's the one that created me for my parents," said a jealous Garnet.

"If you want, I can call mother Raven and see if she can talk to Farrah for you," said Magenta with a mouthful of spaghetti.

"That would be great, but you really need to learn not to talk while eating," said Garnet with a quick giggle. She then leaned across the table to give her a hug.

"Enough of that, I don't want people getting the wrong idea because of you," said Magenta after a few seconds.

"Alright," said Garnet as she backed off. Other then the two of them, only three others were in the room. One of these three had grabbed Magenta's attention.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Magenta as she pointed at a guy sitting alone, wearing a Monster High hoodie.

"Yeah, it is," said Garnet. The two then got up and walked over to him.

"Clarence?" asked Magenta as she looked at the Vaewolf who was acting nervous. He looked like his father with brown fur, but a more vampire shape to his face. He also had his mother's light pink eyes.

"Hey Magenta," said Clarence as he avoided eye contact with the two of them.

"Are you alright, you're not looking so good," said Garnet as she noticed that he was shivering even though the castletiera was rather warm.

"Sorry, but I have to go, bye," said Clarence as he stood up and ran out. Neither Magenta nor Garnet said a word as they chased after him.

"You two…don't give...up," said Clarence as he breathed heavily. They had gone to a secluded area of the school, far from the other students.

"We're just worried about you," said Garnet. Both girls weren't exhausted in the least, which was their number one reason they loved being artificial lives.

"Guess I should tell someone," said Clarence as he sat with his back against the school building.

"Remember when my personality suddenly changed back in Monster Elementary?" asked Clarence.

"Can never forget it," said Magenta as she grabbed her left arm.

"Well, it happened because I have a second personality in my head," said Clarence, surprising the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3: The problem

"What do you mean you have another personality?" asked Garnet who gave an expression of not believing him.

"Just what it sounds like, there are two versions of me in my head, and we switch every full moon," said Clarence.

"And tomorrow is a full moon," said Magenta as the realization hit her.

"I can already feel him trying to claw his way out, and fighting back is painful," said Clarence as tears ran down his cheeks.

"You idiot, why didn't you tell me about this sooner?!" asked Magenta as she sat down next to him.

"By the time I got control back when we were kids you had transferred to Ever After Elementary, and when I found out all the things the other me had done," said Clarence as the tears fell even more.

"First off, I did not transfer because of that shattered arm incident," said Magenta, surprising Garnet.

"And secondly, my family would have dropped anything to help a friend, no matter what," said Magenta.

"I'm really sorry," said Clarence. Magenta then pulled him in so he could cry against her shoulder. A few minutes later, everyone had calmed down.

"So, you have any ideas on a way to help him?" asked Garnet.

"Actually, I do, can you find me a hand mirror?" asked Magenta.

"I'll go ask Bud for one, he probably has a hundred that I can take from," said Garnet as she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4: Hello

After half an hour, Garnet finally returned with a mirror and an exhausted expression.

"He actually went through every mirror to find one he didn't like anymore, this one has a scratch on the back," said Garnet as she handed Magenta the mirror before collapsing onto the ground.

"Even his father isn't this self absorbed anymore," said Magenta with an eye roll.

"So, how's this mirror supposed to help me again?" asked Clarence.

"There is a spell that'll let one's inner self communicate with them, and if there is a second personality in you," said Magenta as her magic poured over the mirror. Her magic was the same color as her namesake, but with sparkles of gold and dark purple mixed in.

"Then it should allow him to speak with Clarence," said Garnet.

"Exactly, I got the idea from Daring Charming and his beast half," said Magenta as she finished the spell.

"Well, here goes nothing," said Clarence as he took the mirror.

"Looks like we finally get to face each other," said a version of himself in the mirror. This Clarence had black and pink fur and sharper top fangs that hung further out of his mouth.

"How did I not think of that sooner?" asked Magenta as she face palmed herself at the sight of the other Clarence.

"Think about what?" asked Garnet with a confused expression.

"He's the first ever Vaewolf, no one would have thought about him having two personalities, one for each type of monster he's made up of," said Magenta.

"So, what your saying is that he's my vampire half?" asked Clarence.

"Makes since to me, I truly have no idea what I am either," said the mirror Clarence.

"Guess that's why you keep wanting to get out, you want to make something of yourself," said Clarence.

"But that doesn't excuse me from everything that I did, I was so irritated and took it out on a lot of people, which I am sorry for," said mirror Clarence.

"Well, I think we should leave you two to talk, hope you come to an understanding," said Magenta as she stood up.

"Thank, Magenta," said Clarence with a smile as he looked at her.

"Guess I'm just firewood," said Garnet as the girls walked away, getting a chuckle out of Clarence.

"Thank you too, Garnet," said Clarence.

"So, you still have feelings for that girl with the black hair?" asked mirror Clarence.

"Figures you would know about that," said Clarence. The two then went on to talk for hours.


	5. Chapter 5: Feeling better

The next day at lunch, Magenta was eating with Garnet, Stripes Cheshire, and Jacky Jeckyll.

"You know, this chicken could use Wonderlandian Spice," said Stripes who was the adopted werewolf daughter of Clawdeen and Kitty. She had been born in Clawdeen's world but fell into Wonderland at the age of three where she was raised in an orphanage.

"No!" said the other three.

"That spice is goes out of control when used out of wonderland," said Jacky. He was the son of Franki and Jackson. He was the same type of monster as his mother but without the stitches since he wasn't made of multiple bodies.

"One small explosion back in middle school and everyone is against it," said Stripes.

"An explosion that turned the whole cafeteria into cows," said Garnet.

"Hey, you guys mind if I sit down?" asked Clarence as he walked up with a tray in hand.

"Go ahead," said Magenta as she pointed to an empty chair next to her.

"You two are on talking terms again?" asked Jacky.

"We were never not on talking terms, we just lost contact," said Clarence. After sitting down, he brought the mirror out.

"And there's someone here who wants to apologize," said Clarence as he turned the mirror to face the others.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for everything that I did," said mirror Clarence.

"How are you doing that?" asked a surprised Jacky.

"I understand what's going on," said Stripes with a smile his Cheshire mother would be proud of. The others just gave him a look that said, 'of course the Wanderlandian knows'.

"We'll explain in a minute, I just want to say first that I'm glad you're looking better," said Magenta.

"I feel monsterific, the two of us even found out that we can switch whenever the two of us want, so we made a plan to switch on the weekends," said Clarence.

"That's great; oh, here's a mirrored broach that I enchanted so you don't have to carry that mirror with you," said Magenta as she pulled a small broach from her purse.

"Thanks," said Clarence as he took it. Their hands had touched for a second causing each other to blush.

"How have they not figured each other out?" thought the other three as they shook their heads slightly.

"Alright, can someone now explain what's going on?" asked Jacky. As Magenta explained what had been happening with Clarence, a girl was outside singing.

"You sound as beautiful as ever, Clarinet," said a boy who was sitting in a tree near her.

"You're such a flirt, Axel," said Clarinet as he jumped down. Clarinet was in fact Clarinet Hood, daughter of Melody and Sparrow, and Axel was Axel Huntsman, the son of Hunter and Ashlynn.

"I'm only a flirt when I'm with you, beautiful," said Axel before kissing her.


	6. Chapter 6: Wacky Beans

A few days later, Al Wonderland, son of Alistar and Bunny was waiting on someone in the Enchanted Forest at night.

"Those twins are always late," said Al as he looked at a pocket watch.

"Sorry, we got lost," said a geeky looking boy as he and a tough girl came running up.

"We're as clumsy as our dad when it comes to directions," said the girl. They were Ginger and Bean Dumpty, the twin children of Humphrey and Jillian.

"I knew I should have just walked with you two out here, now are you sure you want these Wacky Beans?" asked Al as he held a small burlap sack.

"We are," said the twins.

"They do know those are unpredictable, right?" asked a boy in a tophat who was sitting in a tree.

"Maddocks, what are you doing here?" asked Al as he hid the sack behind him.

"I heard the author mention Wacky Beans and came right over," said Maddocks as he stood up and went behind the tree.

"Never thought someone would bring them to Ever After," said Maddocks as he appeared behind Al, snatching the bag. He is the son of Madeline and her unknown husband.

"How do you do that?!" asked a startled Al.

"For that information, you'll have to take me on a date," said Maddocks with a poke to Al's nose. In response, Al's face turned into that of a rabbit.

"I just love that response," said Maddocks with a slight laugh.

"Hey love birds, can we get back to business here?" asked Ginger who was getting sick of them.

"We aren't," said Al as his rabbit cheeks started to flush.

"Dude, we've known for the last two years that you two were an item, everyone in school knows," said Bean. This only made Al blush even more.

"Any way, you two know that you can't tell what you'll get from these, right?" asked Maddocks as he held up the sack.

"We know, we just want to see what'll happen," said Ginger.

"Alright, but the two of us aren't responsible for anything that happens," said Maddocks as he handed over the sack.

"We signed a contract with Al when we paid him up front," said the two before they walked away.

"I'm not stupid enough to give them something without contract," said Al who was back to normal.


	7. Chapter 7: Cottontastraphy

Even later that night, Ginger and Bean were in a different area of the forest.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Wacky Beans have a warning about planting at night," said Bean.

"But no one has ever said why, and I want to know," said Ginger before pouring the sack of beans out on the ground. In a matter of seconds, they had rooted and began to grow giant vines out of the dirt.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" said Bean as the two were wrapped in the vines which had patches of fluffy pinks and blues on them.

"Is this, cotton candy?!" asked Ginger as she got a whiff of something sweet.

"It is, and it's out of control!" said Bean as he noticed the vines heading for the school.

"Aggressive growth must be why you don't plant them at night," said Ginger as the vines held them several feet up in the air above the trees. It took the vines only a few minutes to cover campus.

"Hey Bud, you mind helping to barricade the doors?!" asked Rose Croakington, Briar and Hopper's daughter. The two had been in the library studying for an upcoming test.

"Why, why, why?" asked Bud as he sat on the floor crying.

"Why are you freaking out so much?" asked Rose after putting a table in front of the door.

"I promised never to tell anyone, but I guess I should now," said Bud as he pulled out his hexphone.

"Is this you?" asked a stunned Rose as she looked at a photo on the phone. It was of a heavy set ten-year-old that recembled Bud.

"I always had a problem with sweets, and I was finally able to get my act together a few years ago, but I still have control issues," said Bud.

"So that's why you're always checking yourself out in mirrors," said Rose.

"There's a spell on me that allows me to see my body weight in any mirror," said Bud.

"You don't need something like that, if you tell your friends then they'll help you to keep yourself in check," said Rose as she grabbed his hand.

"Does that include you?" asked Bud.

"Of course," said Rose.


	8. Chapter 8: Refuge

At the boys' dorm, the whole place was covered in the cotton candy vines.

"I can't get anyone, the dish must have been destroyed," said Cupix Charming, son of Cupid and Dexter. He was Clarence's roommate.

"Where did these vines come from?" asked Clarence as he looked at the window, which was covered by the vines.

"Let us in!" said Garnet's voice from outside their door as she pounded on it. When Clarence opened the door, he found Garnet there along with Magenta who was using her magic to burn the vines.

"Just in time," said Garnet as the girls ducked into the room before Clarence slammed the door to keep the vines out.

"Are you two alright?" asked Cupix.

"We were out practicing for appleball tryouts when we saw the vines, this was the only place we could get too," said Garnet as she helped Magenta to sit up.

"What's wrong with her?" asked a worried Clarence as he noticed the dazed look on Magenta's face.

"She used too much magic, all of it comes from her heart which absorbs the magic in the air around her," said Garnet.

"I'll be...fine in...a few minutes," said Magenta. Garnet then made room for Clarence to sit next Magenta.

"Have they still not confessed to each other?" asked Cupix as he stood with Garnet.

"I'm pretty sure that they are the only ones that haven't realized the other's feelings," said Garnet with an eye roll. A few minutes later and Magenta was up walking.

"Now that she's feeling better, can I just ask what in Ever After are we facing?" asked Cupix.

"Not Ever After, try Wonderland," said Magenta.

"Al and Maddocks!" said the other three. On cue, the two boys fell from the ceiling.

"Should have read the warning," said Maddocks as he held a can of spray door, a Wonderlandian invention that allows you to create a door anywhere you spray paint from the can.

"What did you two do?" asked Magenta as the four surrounded them.


	9. Chapter 9: A plan

"You gave the twins Wacky Beans?!" asked Magenta and the others as Al and Maddocks sat with their legs under them.

"But I made sure to tell them not to plant them at night," said Al.

"Like those two ever listen to what anyone says to them," said Cupix.

"We know that the vines are weak to fire, if we can get to the source then we should be able to burn them," said Garnet.

"And how are we to do that, Magenta barely has enough magic to be walking, and no one else here can use magic like she does," said Clarence who was concerned for her.

"He's right," said Cupix.

"I have an idea, but I don't know if it'll work," said Magenta as she took the can of spray door and used it on the wall.

"What are you thinking, Magenta?" asked Garnet as they walked into the her and Magenta's room.

"Mother Raven put a limiter on the heart I'm using right now, but she gave me a second that doesn't have one," said Magenta as she walked over to a wooden chest at the foot of her bed.

"Have you ever used it?" asked Garnet.

"No, but Mother Apple told me that I would know when to use it," said Magenta as she pulled a heart shaped stone with carvings edged into it out of the chest.

"I don't know, it feels like the danger is greater than the help," said Clarence.

"What other choice do we have?" asked Magenta as she removed her ring. She then pulled the collar of her shirt down enough to reveal a lock over her collarbone. Once she opened it, a heart flew out as the other took its place.

"Do you feel alright, Magenta?" asked Garnet as she noticed the girl's magic flare to life in her eyes.

"I think so," said Magenta as she felt the magic flowing through her body. Sparks of magic were even shooting from her fingertips.

"Alright, now that she's powered up how are we going to get to the source of these vines?" asked Al.

"Like this," said Magenta before snapping her fingers. The group was then teleported above the Enchanted Forest where they were standing on a floating platform of purple magic.

"Whoa," said everyone else with stunned expressions. Meanwhile, at Raven and Apple's castle.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" asked Apple to Raven who had dropped a tea cup.

"Magenta just used her second heart," said Raven with a terrified expression, which caused the same expression to form on Apple's face.


	10. Chapter 10: Help arrives

As they floated above the forest, it became relevant that the vines at the source had grown upwords to protect the roots.

"It's not working," said Magenta as she stopped shooting fire when it became relevant that it was not working.

"The cotton candy keeps melting, shielding the lower levels," said Maddocks as he noticed the melted sugar that was hardening onto the lower vines before new ones covered them.

"Are you guys really not going to help us?!" asked Ginger as she and her brother hung upside down from some vines.

"I warned you what would happen!" said Al.

"Plus you ruined our date!" said Maddocks, making Al's face transform from the embarrassment.

"I wish mother Raven was here, she would know what to do," said Magenta.

"To do about what?" asked Raven as she and Apple appeared behind them on the platform.

"How did you know we needed you?" asked Magenta a she hugged them both.

"I felt that you used the second heart," said Raven as they separated, Apple making her way to the edge of the platform.

"Who planted Wacky Beans at night?!" asked Apple as she looked out at all the vines.

"We're sorry!" said the twins.

"We were trying to burn them, but they kept coating the lower layers in melted sugar," said Garnet to Raven.

"The only thing that can kill these vines is tea, and the stronger the better," said Raven.

"Oh, I got just the thing," said Maddocks as he took his hat off.

"Ginger Root, give me the Black Tea," said Maddocks as he stuck his face into the hat. The tail of a snake then came out of the hat with a kettle on the end.

"Thank you," said Maddocks as he placed the hat back on his head while giving the kettle to Raven.

"Let's hope it's strong enough," said Raven as she poured the tea on the vines. Wherever the tea touched, the vines withered away.

"It's working," said Cupix. However, the joy was short lived as a vine shot out at their platform to protect the roots. Raven was able to use her magic to catch everyone who had fallen off, but one.

"Magenta!" said Clarence as he watched her fall into the hole created in the vines before it over grew again.


	11. Chapter 11: Breaking point

Inside the overgrow, Magenta was laying on the ground. Her legs had completely shattered off, her left arm was barely hanging on, and a crack ran right through her light eye and down into her neck.

"Glad that I'm not wearing the ring," said Magenta. She then noticed the spot where all the vines were connected.

"If I have to go out, then it had better be while fighting," said Magenta as she moved her right arm, which was about to fall apart, to aim it at the plant. This revealed through the crack in her neck that the glow to her heart was dimming.

"Burn away," said Magenta as she blasted the plant. The level of the flame was lower than before, but did more damage since it was the roots she was burning this time. Meanwhile, the others were trying to hold Clarence back.

"Let me go, I have to help her!" said Clarence as Cupix, Al, and Maddocks held onto him.

"We want to help her too, Clarence," said Cupix as he held him by putting his arms under his shoulders and connecting his hands behind the Vaewolf's head.

"But there's no way we can get through those vines," said Al who was holding him by the right leg while Maddocks held the left leg.

"Oh Godmother, the vines are burning," said Garnet as she looked at magenta colored flames burning through them.

"Magenta must have found the roots," said Maddocks. Back inside the now inferno, Magenta was struggling as more of her body started to break apart thanks to the stress of using her magic and the heat of the flames.

"If I knew this was how it was going to end, I would have told you how I felt," said Magenta as Clarence came to her mind. The last bit of magic then died out in her heart.

"No," said Raven as she fell to her knees as she felt Magenta's heart stop.

"Queen Raven, what's wrong?!" asked a worried Garnet.

"Magenta's heart just stopped," said Raven as tears fell down her cheeks. Everyone looked at her with horrified expressions as tears started to well up. Suddenly, a blue light started to shine through the vines and still burning flames.

"What's going on now?" asked Clarence as they all found themselves staring at the light.


	12. Chapter 12: A gift

After enough of the overgrow had burnt away, Raven and the others landed in the clearing.

"That was close," said Ginger as she and Bean laid on the ground. The two had been rescued at the last second before the fire had reached them.

"What is that?" asked Apple as the others looked at a large ball of blue light that was floating before them.

"That would be my job," said Farrah Goodfairy as she appeared before them.

"What is this, Farrah?" asked a confused Raven.

"I gave your daughter a gift for her bravery," said Farrah before waving her hand in front of the ball. It then faded, revealing an unharmed Magenta.

"What happened?" asked Magenta as she slowly sat up while holding her head.

"Thank Godmother, I thought you were dead," said Clarence who was the first to hug her.

"Easy, I'm sore...everywhere," said Magenta as she looked at her hands with a look of disbelief.

"How can I feel pain without the ring?" asked Magenta.

"You gave up the last bit of magic you had to stop the Wacky Beans, sacrificing your life to save everyone, and for it, I gave you a normal body," said Farrah.

"Great, now I have to watch what I eat or I'll get fat," said Magenta, getting a laugh out of the group.

"I think there's more important things to be thinking about right now," said Clarence.

"You're right," said Magenta before she kissed him.

"Finally!" said Garnet and Cupix as they high fived each other.

"Ow, splinter," said Cupix as he grabbed his hand.

"Sorry about that, but I just couldn't," said Magenta before she was cut off by Clarence kissing her back.

"You have nothing to apologize for," said a happy Clarence as he pulled away.

"Hate to interrupt, but I have one last thing for you," said Farrah as a ring flew over to Magenta.

"I changed the spell on your ring to give you your old body back when you where it," said Farrah.

"Knowing her, she'll get into some kind of trouble again where having a clay body would be better," said Al.

"She definitely got her knack for getting into trouble from you, Apple," said Raven.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" said Apple and Magenta at the same time. Everyone was laughing as the three listed all the trouble they had gotten each other into.

"Hey to interrupt, but you are still in the middle of a fire," said mirror Clarence as he appeared in the broach.

"He's right, let's move this elsewhere, and I'll explain everything there," said Magenta after noticing the expressions on her mothers' faces. She then snapped her fingers, sending them away from the burning vines.


	13. Epilogue

A few weeks after the Wacky Bean incident, Magenta and the others were at a swim meet.

"Go Pondy!" said Magenta as she sat with the others in the stands. They were all rooting for their friend Pondy Webber, daughter of Lagoona and Gillington.

"And the winner is, Pondy Webber!" said Giles Grimm.

"Way to go, babe," said Wadjet DeNile, daughter of Cleo and Deuce, as she helped her out.

"Because I had my beautiful lucky charm cheering me on," said Pondy before she kissed her.

"Don't go thinking this is over, there are more realities out there still waiting for their stories to be told," said mirror Clarence as he appeared in the broach for just a second with a big grin on his face.

The end.


End file.
